


Like The Cool Kids

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Cool Kids by Echosmith. </p><p>She'd always admired the large group that stood at the entrance of Ark High every morning, the ones who called themselves 'The 100', the ones who organised the pranks. She never imagined she'd catch the eye of their leader, the coolest one of them all. The one every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted. Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> A small bit of Bellarke. This is the first in a set of songfics based off of Echosmith songs, and I would recommend you listen to Cool Kids by Echosmith for this one. Next up is probably going to be Bright.
> 
> I don't own The 100 and I don't own Cool Kids. Enjoy!

_She sees them walking in a straight line,_

_That's not really her style,_

_And they all got the same heartbeat,_

_But hers has fallen behind_

Cool Kids, Echosmith

 

She'd always admired the large group that stood at the entrance of Ark High every morning, the ones who called themselves 'The 100', the ones who organised the pranks every year. Everyone knew their names; everyone wanted to be one of them. She admired the girls the most. Raven was beautiful and a genius, and was dating Monty Green, another genius and an almost unearthly beauty. Monty's best friend was a gangly, awkward boy named Jasper, who she didn't know how he got in (she did - it was partly Monty and partly the fact he was an expert at making alcohol), but always tagged along and pined for Octavia, the youngest of the group and the little sister of the leader of The 100. Octavia was tall, slim and gorgeous, with long brown hair and a complexion to die for. And the head of their group? Bellamy Blake, the asshole who was simply stunning to look at.

 

She never thought they'd notice her. She always stared at them in the halls, clearing out of their way as they laughed and talked in the halls, oblivious to the admiration surrounding them as they sauntered along.

 

The first time he noticed her was when she was rushing to her art class, trying to avoid people but failing as she crashed into him. He yelped as her sketchbook landed on his foot, the heavy hardback book slipping onto the floor as he moved his foot to the left. She was full of apologies as she gathered up the fallen pencils, her cheeks flaming as she went to grab the sketchbook, but a calloused, tanned hand was there first, handing it to her. She looked up and met his eyes, the chocolate brown full of amusement as she stared up at him.

 

Of all the people to drop a sketchbook on, she chose Bellamy Blake. He smirked at her as she took it back.

 

"Be more careful next time, princess," his voice was gentle as he brushed his hand against hers. Cheeks still bright red, she headed off to art, replaying his words through her mind.

 

The second time he noticed her was when she began tutoring Octavia in Algebra, because she was just nice like that. She met Octavia in the library and was struck by how amazing this girl was. She thought, not for the first time,  _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, because all of them seem to fit in_. The younger girl was fascinated as she explained algebra to her, and was confident about a test coming up when he walked in.

 

"The princess is tutoring my sister? I didn't expect that."

"Knock it off, Bell. Clarke was just helping me with algebra. It isn't a problem, is it Clarke?" Octavia looked up at her, hopeful.

"No problem at all. Same time, same place next week?"

"Actually, next week Bell has told me I have to help him out at the cafe. You know that cafe downtown? Our mother owns it and Bell has to work there to get money together for college. He's going to teach me how to work the coffee machine next week. Sorry."

"I could come along and we could do algebra together and then you can help him? My mother is having a dinner party next week and I need an excuse to get away from the snobs."

"Well, princess, you may be in luck there. I'll drive us all to the cafe and start my shift and then we can all head out for pizza or something after?"

"Um..." she looked into Octavia's pleading eyes and nodded sharply.

"Good. We have the same English class. I'll meet you outside it next week. Anyways, we have to go, O. Mum wanted us home early tonight - no stopping off at the cafe to pick up brownies. See you around, princess." Bellamy waved at her and she sighed. She picked up her phone and made a note of it, hoping it was a good enough excuse to get out of that stupid dinner party.

 

The third time he noticed her was when she was at the cafe with Octavia the next week, smiling as the other girl enthused about the result of her test. She caught Bellamy's eye as Octavia ducked into her bag to find the paper. He nodded at her and she turned back to Octavia, before noticing the girl had seen their exchange. Clarke smiled at her and tilted her head towards the counter, before sitting back and eating one of the brownies on the plate Octavia had brought over before. Bellamy smiled at her and she felt herself begin to flush red; it wasn't every day one of the cool kids, let alone the leader of the cool kids, smiled at her like that. It wasn't forced, not to get on her good side, but a genuine smile aimed towards her.

 

Pizza afterwards was delicious; she felt like she could talk around these people and not have to apologise or wait for them to finish bragging about their achievements. She laughed at Octavia's jokes and, for the first time in her life, felt like she had good friends.

 

The fourth time he noticed her was when she was at a winter dance. He was there to make sure no guys began chatting Octavia up, not to have fun. He tipped an imaginary hat to her as she sipped her drink, and she smiled in return. He tore his eyes away from Octavia for long enough to go over to her.

 

"At a dance, yet not dancing. Why, princess?"

"Can't dance. Nobody wants to dance with me. Unlike you."

"Lucky for you, princess," a slower song came on; the acoustic of one in the charts, obviously, "I am a great dancer. Care to dance?"

"Okay," she looked up at him, before walking with him to the centre of the floor, filled with couples. She let the music lead her steps.

 

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

 

Her hands rested on his shoulders and his hands rested on her waist as they swayed to the beat.

 

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers has fallen behind,_

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

 

Her hair fell around her shoulders as his hand moved up and took out the hair tie, allowing it to pool around her shoulders. They kept on swaying, but he was now starting to add in steps, leading her through the gentle dance.

 

_Yeah they're invincible, and she's just in the background,_

_And she says, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

 

She leaned into him as they continued dancing, her head resting on his chest. He looked down at her, staring at the blonde halo that fell on his chest.

"Having fun princess?"

"Slightly more that a minute ago, yes."

 

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue,_

_Yeah they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through,_

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going,_

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

 

"You look beautiful tonight, princess. Like an actual princess, you know?"

"Really, Bellamy? Thanks."

"No problem, princess. But you are already very pretty." Clarke was silent as she kept dancing with Bellamy.

 

_And he says,_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 

She looked up at him, smiling, and he took that moment to bend down and brush his lips against hers. She went up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He tasted sweet; he tasted like honey and vanilla and everything beautiful. He pulled away carefully, and she giggled slightly. He pressed their foreheads together and stole a few more kisses from her.

 

Raven, Monty, Jasper and Octavia stared at the couple dancing.

 

"So, can we, like, leave now? And does this mean we can call them king and queen or what?"

 

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids..._


End file.
